soap_operasfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan family
The Morgan family is a fictional family on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Family Members: First Generation: *Harold Morgan (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) Second Generation: *Lila Morgan (deceased) *Hal Morgan (deceased) *Eleanor Morgan (deceased) *Herbert Morgan (deceased) *Unknown man (deceased) Third Generation: *Alan Quartermaine Sr. (deceased) *Tracy Quartermaine *Chloe Morgan (deceased) Fourth Generation: *Skye Chandler-Quartermaine *Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. (deceased) *Andrew "Drew" Cain (deceased) *'Jason Morgan' *Emily Quartermaine (deceased) *'Edward "Ned" Quartermaine II' *Dillon Quartermaine Fifth Generation: *Lila Alcazar *'Michael Corinthos III' *Oscar Nero (deceased) *'Emily "Scout" Cain' *'Jacob "Jake" Spencer' *'Daniel "Danny" Morgan' *Brook Lynn Quartermaine Sixth Geneartion: *'Jonah Corinthos' Family Tree: Unknown man (deceased) * m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Harold Morgan (deceased) *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Lila Morgan (born 1918, died 2004) ***** m. Crane Tolliver 19??-1983 (died 1983) ***** m. Edward Quartermaine 1945-1983 (died 2012) ****** c. Alan Quartermaine (born 1948, died 2007) ******* m. Monica Bard 1978-1990 ******** c. A.J. Quartermaine (born 1979, died 2014) ********* a. Carly Benson ********** c. Michael Corinthos (born 1997) {gave up rights} *********** m. Nelle Benson 2018 ************ c. Jonah Corinthos (born 2018) {switched at birth} ********* m. Carly Benson 1999-2000 ********* m. Courtney Matthews 2002-2005 (died 2006) ******* a. Susan Moore (died 1983) ******** c. Drew Cain (born 1981, died 2019) {adopted by Monica Bard} ********* a. Kim Nero ********** c. Oscar Nero (born 2002, died 2019) ********* m. Sam McCall 2016-2017 ********** c. Scout Cain (born 2017) ********* m. Sam McCall 2018 ******** c. Jason Morgan (born 1981) {adopted by Monica Bard} ********* m. Brenda Barrett 2002-2003 ********* a. Courtney Matthews (died 2006) ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2003) ********* m. Courtney Matthews 2003-2004 ********* a. Elizabeth Webber ********** c. Jake Spencer (born 2007) ********* m. Sam McCall 2011-2018 ********** c. Danny Morgan (born 2012) {stolen at birth} ******* m. Lucy Coe 1990-1991 ******* m. Monica Bard 1991-2007 ******** c. Emily Quartermaine (born 1984, died 2007) {adopted} ********* m. Zander Smith 2003-2004 (died 2004) ********* m. Nikolas Cassadine 2004-2005 ******* x. Adoption ******** c. Skye Chandler {adopted} ********* m. Tom Cudahy 1988-1989 ********* m. Jonathan Kinder 1994-1995 ********* m. Ben Davidson 1998-1999 (died 2004) ********* m. Jasper Jacks 2002-2003 ********* a. Lorenzo Alcazar (died 2007) ********** c. Lila Alcazar (born 2006) ****** c. Tracy Quartermaine (born 1949) ******* m. Larry Ashton 19??-19?? ******** c. Ned Quartermaine ********* m. Dawn Winthrop 1990 (died 1991) ********* m. Jenny Eckert 1992-1993 ********* m. Lois Cerullo 1994 ********* m. Katherine Bell 1994 (died 1999) ********* m. Lois Cerullo 1995-1996 ********** c. Brook Lynn Quartermaine (born 1996) ********* m. Chloe Morgan 1999-2000 (died 2001) ********* m. Olivia Falconeri 2017- ******* a. Unknown man ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased) {aborted} ******* m. Mitch Williams 1979-1980 ******* m. Paul Hornsby 1991-1993 ******** c. Dillon Quartermaine (born 1992) ********* m. Georgie Jones 2006 (died 2007) ********* a. Lulu Spencer ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2007) {aborted} ******* m. Gino Soleito 1996 (died 1997) ******* m. Gino Soleito 1996-1997 (died 1997) ******* m. Luke Spencer 2005-2010 ******* m. Luke Spencer 2010-2011 ******* m. Anthony Zacchara 2012 (died 2012) ******* m. Luke Spencer 2014 ***** m. Edward Quartermaine 1983-2004 (died 2012) ** c. Unknown man (deceased) *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Eleanor Morgan (deceased) **** c. Herbert Morgan (deceased) **** c. Unknown man (deceased) ***** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) ****** c. Chloe Morgan (died 2001) ******* m. Ned Quartermaine 1999-2000 Category:General Hospital families